Appalachian Regional Healthcare, Inc., is an integrated rural health care delivery system serving approximately 20 counties throughout eastern Kentucky and southern West Virginia. With hospitals, clinics, home health agencies, and home care stores, the rural location and wide range of services offered by this system require an intense focus on building connectivity via technology. [unreadable] [unreadable] With this proposal, the various facilities that make up the ARM system will launch the implementation of a major component of its clinical information initiative. The implementation of the initial stages of electronic medical records will increase the timeliness and accuracy of care provided to patients, improve workflow throughout the system and across the continuum of care, and ultimately, improve the overall quality of care provided to patients. The rollout of ARH's electronic medical records will begin in the system's Whitesburg ARM Hospital and Hazard ARH Regional Medical Center locations. [unreadable] [unreadable] Funding requested with this proposal will provide essential hardware components to initiate this kick-off, training for project core team members and hospital medical records staff, and the personnel costs associated with the adaptation of the electronic medical records system to accommodate ARH's needs and the standardization of forms to complement the system. [unreadable] [unreadable]